The biotechnology core will provide technical support to all of the projects in the form of software development and computer system maintenance, and equipment calibration and maintenance. The facilities include: two computers (a NeXT and an MS-DOS machine) for software development, a signal analyzer (HP3566A), portable oscilloscope (Tectronix 2235), and various small instruments and tools for equipment analysis and repair. Now that all projects and laboratories are up and running the area requiring the majority of support is software development and maintenance. Projects 2 and 3 are the most computer intensive and require essentially a full-time programmer between them. The other 5 projects require, on average, at least a one-quarter time programmer each. Thus we require two full-time and one half-time programmers. Due to budget restrictions we cannot afford both the 2.5 programmers and an electronics technician, so we are compromising with 2 full-time programmers and a one-half time person who will do both software and equipment maintenance.